Christmas in the Bahamas
by Melivia
Summary: Amanda, Melinda, Olivia and Alex spend Christmas together and it all goes up in flames.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Christmas in the Bahamas"**

They were all at the Christmas Party and it was getting a little boring. Olivia had been at the party for over an hour and she'd noticed one person missing. "I'm about to liven up this party" Fin said, as he disconnect the wire to the laptop and plugged it into his iPhone. The first song played was the Cupid Shuffle and everyone began doing the shuffle. "Damn girl, you got skills" Fin said to Rollins.

"I'm from the South, you know. We all have rhythm down there"

"Ass too, I see" Fin said, as Rollins gave him a playful nudge. "You know I'm kidding"

As the song ended Fin and Rollins went over to the punch bowl while Olivia continued dancing with Alex. "I can't believe they're still together" Rollins said, as she watched Olivia and Alex dance. "I was so sure her and Mel were going to get back together.

"Rollins"

"What?" she said, all innocent.

Olivia and Alex walked over to the punch bowl. "Hey guys" Alex said.

"What's up?" Fin said.

Rollins rolled her eyes and took a sip of punch. Fin then gave her a shove, "Oh...hey" she said and took another sip of punch. "Hey, where's Mel? She said, she was coming tonight" Rollins saw how Olivia's eyes lit up at the mention of Melinda's name.

A few minutes later, in walked Melinda. She walked over to the detectives as Fin hand her a cup of punch. "Damn Mel, you look great" Fin said.

"Yeah, and I love that Santa hat with the tiara on top" Rollins added.

Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off Melinda. She watched as Melinda mingled with the other guests at the party. Alex noticed Olivia watching Melinda.

"She looks great tonight" Alex said of Melinda.

"Yeah, she look okay...I guess" Olivia said, not wanting Alex to get jealous.

"I noticed you've been watching her all night"

"What? No I haven't" Olivia said.

While Olivia tried to keep Alex from getting upset at the party, Rollins thought of the perfect way to get Olivia and Melinda alone. "Fin, I need your help"

"I know what you're thinking and I don't like it" He told her.

"Ah c'mon, Fin. I thought you said, Liv and Mel belong together"

"I did, but….." Rollins interrupted before he could finish. She then explained how she wanted to get the two women alone. "Look, I don't like this at all but, I'll do it. If this doesn't work promise me you'll stop trying to get them back together"

"Okay, I promise" Rollins said, with fingers crossed.

Rollins walked over to Melinda and as soon as they stepped out on the balcony Fin walked over and asked Alex to dance. As Fin and Alex danced, Olivia looked around and was a little disappointed because she had thought Melinda left the party.

"Hey Liv"

"Oh...hey Amanda"

"Liv, can I talk to you outside. It's personal"

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to someone about this problem I'm having" Rollins said. Olivia followed Amanda out to the balcony and Olivia eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Melinda standing there in her red dress and Santa hat. Rollins didn't say a word, she quietly walked back inside.

"You look beautiful" Olivia said, as she walked over to Melinda.

The ladies talk for about twenty minutes before Melinda asked Olivia what she was doing for Christmas.

"Nothing special. What about yourself?"" Olivia didn't want Melinda know she was spending Christmas in the Bahamas with Alex.

"Amanda asked me to take a trip with her"

"Where?"

"I have no idea. She said, I would really enjoy it. I think we're going to Atlanta" Melinda smiled. "She's like my little sister, I love her"

Olivia closed in the space between her and Melinda. She then took ahold of Melinda's hand "Mel, I…I…."

Melinda interrupted. "Liv, you're with Alex"

"I don't love her" Olivia said, as tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Mel" Olivia leaned forward and kissed Melinda. A few seconds later Melinda broke the kiss.

"Liv, we can't continue doing this"

"Do you love me"

"Of course I do. But, you've made your choice. I read your letter and I can't let you continue dangling me around"

"What letter?" Olivia asked.

Before Melinda could respond Alex interrupted them. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing" Olivia replied.

Melinda looked at Olivia and then back at Alex "I'm outta here" Melinda said, as she walked off. She quickly walked back inside and got her coat.

"Mel, are you leaving?" Rollins asked.

"I knew Alex was going to be here. I shouldn't have come in the first place" Melinda said, as she put on her coat. Melinda reached in her coat pocket "She sent me this letter saying she wants to be with Alex and now tonight, she says, she loves me" tears began to fill Melinda's eyes. "I'm a grown ass woman with a five year old daughter… I don't have time for childish games" Melinda spotted Olivia and Alex walking back in and quickly left.

Fin walked over to Amanda "I told you to stay out of it. Now look what you've done. Mel is heartbroken and those two..." he said of Olivia and Alex, "Look at them. Alex is mad at Olivia"

"I don't know what happened out there. Maybe the next time…"

Fin quickly interrupted her. "No Rollins…there won't be a next time. Just stay out of it"

"Okay, geez…I'll stay out of it" she said, with fingers crossed.

"Good" Fin then hand her a glass of wine.

"_I'll be damned if I stay out of it. It aint over until the fat lady sings"_ Rollins thought to herself.

Rollins have a special bond with Melinda, who's like family to her. Melinda was the first person who really welcomed Rollins into the Squad. She often eats over at Melinda's house and Melinda's five year old daughter, Katie, calls her aunt Amanda.

Four days later, they are all at the airport and Amanda hand Melinda two tickets "The Bahamas" Melinda was surprised because she always wanted to go to the Bahamas. "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, just board the plane. They've just called our flight and we're flying first class"

They rushed to the terminal and began to board the plane. Katie immediately recognized Olivia who was already seated. "Aunt Livvie" she said, as she ran up to Olivia and gave her a hug. Olivia and Melinda locked eyes for a few seconds. Alex was not pleased to see Melinda at all.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked.

"We're headed to the Bahamas" Rollins said, as she took her seat. "I guess great minds think alike" she said, and then winked at Alex, who was highly pissed.

Rollins knew Olivia was spending Christmas with Alex in the Bahamas when she spotted the ticket on Olivia's desk three weeks ago. So, she booked her and Mel a ticket on the same flight.

"Aunt Livvie, I miss you" Katie said.

"I miss you too, Katie".

Olivia loves Katie as if she's her very own daughter. Olivia and Melinda were trapped in an elevator when Melinda went into labor. Olivia delivered Katie and even cut the cord with a gerber knife. Melinda thanked Olivia by naming her daughter, Kathrin Olivia. She'd often stopped by Melinda's place to check on her and the baby. The night of Katie's first birthday the two women found themselves in bed together and had been dating ever since until eight months ago, when Alex Cabbot returned.

As the plane took off from JFK airport Melinda leaned over and asked Amanda if she had anything to do with them being on the same flight with Olivia and Alex. Amanda denied knowing Olivia's plans for Christmas and said it was indeed a coincidence they are all going to the same place and on the same flight together. Amanda then turned and looked out the window. _"Like I said, it aint over until the fat lady sings" _she thought to herself as she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Christmas in the Bahamas- CH2"**

Two hours into the plane ride Amanda had awaken from a nap. She noticed Melinda was still sleeping with Katie next to her. Amanda got up to use the bathroom only to be bomb rushed by Alex. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Amanda said all innocently.

Alexi whispered in her ear, "You know damn well what I'm talking about…Liv and Melinda…you're trying to get them back together"

"Liv loves Mel, and you know it. Now, if you could please move…I need to use the laboratory" Amanda said with a smirk.

On her way back to her seat Alex noticed Olivia staring at Melinda. _"That bitch had to get seats in the same row" _she thought to herself. "Hey sweetie" she said as she sat down next to Olivia. "Miss me"

"You were only gone two minutes" Olivia said.

Olivia voice woke Katie up. The five year old quickly ran over to her Godmother and jumped in her lap. "Aunt Livvie, when are you coming home?" she asked.

Katie's words broke Olivia's heart. She looked at Alex and back at Katie. "Sweetheart, I love you very much but your mom and I…you see…we're not….."

Olivia was having a hard time explaining things to Katie and before she could get the finish her sentence Alex interrupted. "Olivia isn't coming home" Alex told Katie.

"Alex, don't"

"Well, it's true" Alex said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to her like that again" Olivia said to Alex.

"Aunt Livvie, you said a bad word"

Olivia looked into Katie's big brown eyes "I know I did sweetheart, I'm sorry"

"I forgive you" Katie said, and then gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

The smell of the food the stewards were rolling down the aisle woke Melinda up. She saw her daughter sitting on Olivia's lap. "Katie, come here baby" Katie quickly hopped off Olivia's lap into her mother's.

"Mommie, she's mean, I don't like her" Katie said, as she pointed at Alex.

"_I don't like her either_" Amanda thought to herself.

"Sweetheart it's not nice to point at people" Melinda told her daughter.

"I'm sorry mommie"

Meanwhile, Olivia apologized to Alex for cussing at her. "I got carried away… you understand, right"

"Liv, do you want to be with me?" Alex asked.

"Let's not talk about this here" Olivia said.

"Why not?"

Olivia sighed. "Alex, this is not the time or place"

As the plane began to descend, they saw the pretty blue water of the tropical island. Twenty minutes later they were picking up their luggage from baggage claim. Olivia watched as Melinda, Katie and Amanda caught a cab. Alex was inside at lost and found filing a claim because her luggage got lost. An hour later, Olivia and Alex arrive at the Pink Sands Resort.

"I'm beat" Alex said, as she flopped down on the bed. "All I want to do is soak in a hot bubble bath" Olivia got up and ran her a hot bath. She grabbed Alex by the hand and led her into the bathroom. "Thanks Liv" Alex said, when she saw the bubbles in the bathtub. "You want to join me" Alex asked, as she undressed.

"Umm, I'd like to take a walk on the beach…if you don't mind"

"Are you sure" Alex said.

"Yeah… I'll be back before you're out of the tub"

Getting away from Alex is all Olivia wanted to do. She wanted to be with Melinda but didn't know which hotel her former lover was located. Olivia walked the beach for about two hours and reminisced about the time she, Melinda and Katie were a family. On her way back into the Resort, she ran into Amanda.

"Hey, Liv"

"Hey" Liv was shocked to see Amanda and she quickly looked around to see if Melinda was insight.

"She's in the room" Amanda whispered.

"So, you guys are staying at this Resort"

"Yep"

The elevator doors opened and Alex walked out the elevator. "I was beginning to worry about you" she said, as she gave Olivia a hug. Alex then noticed Amanda standing there, "What're you doing here?"

"I was just letting Liv know Mel and I are staying at the same Resort you two are staying at… aint that something" Amanda said.

"This is no coincident that we're all here together. If you think I'm going to let you two spoil my Christmas with Olivia, you're wrong." Alex then cupped Olivia's face and began kissing her passionately. Alex broke the kiss and began to walk off.

"I get it…Alex is young and sexy and exciting. I can understand why someone would cheat on their spouse with her" Amanda said to Olivia. "But leaving Mel and Katie…that little girl loves you so much"

"Rollins, just stay out of it…okay" Olivia said. "Did you forget Mel kicked me out and then she completely broke it off with me a week later"

"Well…I would have too, if you sent me a letter saying you were in love with someone else"

Olivia stood there with this confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? I never….."

Alex quickly interrupted. "Liv, are you coming or what?"

"I know you're still in love with Mel" Amanda whispered to Olivia.

"Liv, you coming" Alex repeated.

Olivia ran over to Alex. "You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"What were you two whispering about?"

"Nothing" Olivia replied, as she wondered what letter she had supposedly sent Melinda.


End file.
